


Storm of Heroes

by DeanHanel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Even though Awakening's been out for 5 years, Sorta Spoilers, Wanderer Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: When The Tempest first appears in the world of Heroes, it's quickly followed by certain masked swordsman. What she finds inside, however, is far from what she expected.





	Storm of Heroes

Footsteps ring through the empty hall as she sprints through it, echoing off the fallen pillars and decrepit walls adorning it. She can’t hear anyone behind her anymore, and a quick glance over her shoulder confirms that she seems to have lost her pursuers. She quickly ducks behind one of the mostly intact pillars left, leaning heavily against it.

Her chest heaves, and sweat pours down her face. As she sinks to the floor, she pulls the cracked remnants of her mask off, and inspects it. A large chunk near the right eye has gone missing. She silently curses, knowing she’ll have to remake it once she’s escaped. After a good minute, Lucina’s breathing finally slows. She never expected she’d get this tired out from  _ running _ in here.

This storm, this…  _ tempest _ is unlike anything she’s ever seen. She expected the heroes Veronica had summoned to it to be strong, of course, but this…. This was something on a completely different level. It’s as if she herself is empowered by the chaos swirling around outside. And the heroes she commands were equally as terrifying in many ways. Even some of the lesser known heroes were capable of things otherwise unimaginable. It wasn’t long before Lucina came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t be solving this issue herself. Not even Walhart or Grima had been nearly this difficult of a problem, thanks to her friends and their parents beside her.

Lucina’s eyes, which had drifted shut, suddenly snap open. A familiar clopping sound had snuck up on her while her thoughts swirled, and before she can react, a familiar, dreaded face looms over her, sitting atop his armored steed. Frederick had found her.

“There you are, Princess.”

Lucina stays still, teeth bared in a grimace at the man.

“I do apologize for this, Princess. But as long as her contract stands, much as I loathe the thought, I will be forced to hunt you at her command.”

Lucina offers a small nod. This man may be under Veronica’s control, and far stronger than the man she once fought alongside, but he’s certainly still himself. Loyal to the Ylissean house until the end. Frederick glances over at Falchion resting beside her.

“Take up your weapon, Princess.”

Lucina keeps her gaze leveled on the knight as her hand slowly drifts over to the divine sword. Frederick would delay his attack long enough for her to pick up the weapon, but the moment her hand touches the hilt his axe is arcing in her direction. A quick roll forward off the pillar moves her from its path, and the axe smashes the stone to pieces with ease. She quickly draws Falchion, and charges, a primal shout escaping her as she does.

Her fight in this hellscape is far from over.


End file.
